Stop the Lies
by natbenson
Summary: Lamar's death and the spiraling circle of lies becomes too much for Rayna to handle (based on episode 2x15) One-Shot.


_Lamar's death and the spiraling circle of lies becomes too much for Rayna to handle (based on episode 2x15__)_

**Stop the Lies**

The clock ticks back and forth matching her steps as she paces _tick tock tick tock. _Pictures hang off the walls, on the tables, pictures of a failed marriage, a failed family, a broken cheating woman, a lying murderous father and the two lying siblings. She swirls the cup around in her hand watching the liquid swish from side to side.

'Rayna?' Tandy sniffles quietly but gets no response, eyeing Teddy briefly. They don't know what to do, but watch as the always strong and put together one falls apart before them.

She doesn't acknowledge them at the door. She just wants to be alone. No she doesn't she wants... No she needs one certain person. But she's on her own.

Halting her movements to top up her glass her eyes land on a picture of her and her mother. In her angered daze since she found out the truth about her father's involvement she found herself blaming the woman she had always defended.

'This is your fault' she whispers, angrily picking up the picture as tears stream down her cheeks. 'This is all your fault' she screams throwing it down onto the floor smashing the frame.

More tears escape Tandy's eyes. Quickly diverting her attention as she notices the presence of the small blonde beside her.

Maddie is out in her grandfather's living room; she hears the commotion in the other room and quickly pulls out her phone again. Pressing speed dial 2 she waits for the other person to pick up

'_Maddie? Maddie I'm in the car alright darlin? Im right around the corner' Deacon hurriedly says_

'Deacon she's completely losing it' she cries 'I need you, she needs you Deacon please hurry'

A strangled sob escapes Rayna's throat as her vision blurs with unshed tears. Everything hurts. Her head hurts, her stomach aches and her heart is breaking piece by piece. She doesn't try to stop the tears as viscous sobs wrack through her body. She eyes her drink again before letting out a curdling scream throwing it across the room, smashing against the wall.

'Mom?' Daphne whispers tears streaming down her face as she watches Rayna hug her stomach gasping for breath

'Daph, go to Maddie' Teddy says pushing her gently out the room. She shakes her head looking between Teddy and Rayna 'Daphne go to Maddie' he whispers gently

Maddie jumps away from the window as she sees Deacons car pull up. Running over to the door pulling it open he hurries into the house

'Are you okay?' he whispers pulling her into his arms

'Where is she?' he breathes frantically looking around the room

'Deacon' Daphne cries running into the living room 'Mom she, she won't stop crying and screaming she's throwing things around room and..' she breathes in looking up at her sister 'Maddie I don't think she's okay Tandy and dad they can't calm her down, Maddie im scared' she breathes her voice cracking until a loud sob erupts from her

Tandy hesitantly moves closer 'Rayna…'

'Don't' she whispers holding up her hand, slowly backing away

'Just don't' she sobs as she feels the chair hit her back. She grasps the arm rest before slipping to the floor leaning against the desk, letting out a wail hugging her knees to her chest.

'Rayna'

She hears him but her heads swimming, she's not sure if he's in the room with her or just in her head. He's been so good to her lately. It seems as though nothing had happened, that nothing had changed. They were joking together, laughing together and just being there for each other in the way they always had been. Lifting her head up slightly, she sees him. She tries to speak but another painful sob takes over her

Leaving Maddie and Daphne just by the door with Tandy and Teddy he walks over to her before crouching down in front of her cradling her face in his hands making her look into his eyes

'Ssh it's okay. Im here okay? Im here' he whispers watching her nod at him trying but failing to catch her breath 'Rayna talk to me' he soothes thumbing her tears away which are quickly replaced.

'I can't, I, he was and she, she, his fault not her fault I didn't mean it' she cries stumbling over her words taking hold of his hand gripping it tightly

Maddie watches her parents; as much as it scares her she knew this would end up happening. Her mom never wallowed after the accident. She tried her hardest to block it out, building up her walls. But it got too much. This has finally sent her over the edge, finally sent her walls crashing down.

'What do you mean you can't? Can't what babe? Talk to me'

'I cant. Do. This. Anymore' she hiccups 'The fighting and you, I need you and you left me. You didn't, we didn't fight for us, you didn't fight for me you let me walk away…' she screams startling everyone, but he just takes her other hand in his, holding them tightly

'… He didn't, he chased her, and he tried to fight. And he killed her. He killed my mother, Peggy…' she whimpers her eyes never leaving his.

Her eyes are bright red, puffy and blood shot, black mascara trails marking her cheeks, her skin pale and blotchy, the sight breaks his heart

'All this family has done is lie and I, im sick of it, I can't breathe' she cries leaning back a little glancing at Tandy and Teddy before returning her attention to the man in front of her

'All the lying, it's gotta stop'

'Okay, okay' he whispers 'C'mere' he breathes pulling her into his chest where she fists his shirt in one hand as her other grips his shoulder burying her head in his chest. He looks up to see Daphne now in Tandy's arms, she nods at him letting out a breath, seeing Maddie give him a weak smile.

**A week later…**

The sky was clear that day, the air was clear which was kind of funny to Rayna as she felt more at peace now, the air had been cleared. She looks down at the two headstones placed side by side before letting out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. At the sound of her youngest letting out a squeal of laughter she lifts her head up trying to locate the blonde whirlwind. A smile graces her lips as she watches Deacon spinning around with Daphne on his back, her blonde hair flowing as she tips her head back laughing. Beside her Maddie is giggling watching as Deacon stops, putting Daphne down before they sway slightly on their feet still laughing. She watches Tandy nod to Maddie placing a finger to her lips whilst creeping up behind Daphne taking her into her arms and tickling her, watching her daughter laugh as she squirms out of her Aunts arms running off to hide behind Deacon as Tandy heads off chasing Maddie.

As she stands there taking in the sweet sight in front of her she catches him smiling at her. The smile that ensures her everything is going to be alright because they'd made a promise. That day they had all let everything go and made the promise that they would all try their best to never break. To live there life with no more what ifsor regrets, and most of all... no more lies.

**~ Reviews are much appreciated ~  
I'd love to know what you think of this.**

_**(p.s I wasn't sure what Rayna was holding in the promo so I've just put it down as a glass)**_

**_Also I haven't forgotten about Jealousy Strikes... im working on it_**


End file.
